High Spirits? The Hero Club's Athletic Meet!
is an event from the mobile game Yuki Yuna is a Hero: A Sparkling Flower. Summary Chapter 1 Normal Mode Karin wants to make sure the heroes can exercise their bodies properly in the special world the Shinju has created, and suggests that the Hero Club trains to make sure they stay in shape. Sonoko protests, saying that she would rather have an athletic meet instead, and the others agree. Hinata decides that since she is a Miko, she will be the referee. Togo suggests that they have a race, which causes Karin and Fu to become competitive over who will win. Itsuki tells Karin that she is not very athletic and will have difficulty maintaining her endurance. Karin offers to help her, and they decide to train together in secret. They soon discover, however, that Karin's training spot has been claimed by Vertexes. When the two of them return, Hinata harshly scolds them for straying into unreclaimed territory and almost getting themselves killed. Karin and Itsuki apologize and everyone decides to use this as an opportunity to learn more about the barrier. However, their conversation leads them to accidentally step outside the barrier, forcing them to battle. Hard Mode Hinata asks the Hero Club about their mental health and stability, and Fu and the others respond that although they were panicked upon being chosen, they gracefully accepted the call to fight because they felt that they had no other choice. Hinata also asks about the club's carefree atmosphere, which results in Fu sharing her entire life story. Suddenly, Gyuki appears, much to Hinata's amazement. After learning more about the fairies and how they are used in battle, Hinata concludes that perhaps the fairies are the reason the Hero Club is so calm under pressure. Chapter 2 Normal Mode The day of the athletic meet arrives, and Itsuki is still anxious about not doing well in the race. In the club room, the group decides to have two seprate races in the schoolyard. The first team will consist of Yuna, Togo, and Itsuki, while the second team will consist of Karin, Fu, and Sonoko. A Vertex attack interrupts the first race, so everyone is given the rank of first place. Initially, during the second race, Fu and Karin are neck and neck with one another, but after gaining support from Yuna and Togo, Sonoko is able to run faster than both of them and earn first place. Hard Mode The next morning, Fu and Karin are still disappointed with the results of the athletic meet. Sonoko enters the club room, telling them it was fun racing against them and that they should have another contest sometime. Fu asks her if she has any weak points, and Togo says that from her understanding, Sonoko has no weaknesses. Unwilling to admit this, Fu challenges Sonoko to an arm wrestling contest, and is instantly defeated. Next, Karin challenges Sonoko to a competition in which they have to take the opponent's back. Despite it being her first attempt, Sonoko is able to easily win against Karin as well. Togo tells Hinata that it would be best to not discuss this issue any further, for Karin and Fu's sakes. Navigation Category:Scenario